


A Change Of Vet

by PwoperNinjaElf



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: AU, Bananas, Crushes, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Snogging, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwoperNinjaElf/pseuds/PwoperNinjaElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first apprehensive and annoyed that his regular vet has been replaced, Dom soon changes his mind when the newbie turns out to be more than easy on the eyes. Now poor Hendrix is being dragged to the vets for any excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change Of Vet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millionstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/gifts).



It all started when Hendrix was in need of his annual check-up at the vets.  
  
The poor bastard, of course, was definitely not in the mood for it, as I clipped his lead on and tried to coax him out of the car. The small Boston terrier just sat his ground, his round, little eyes blinking up at me defiantly. He'd never liked coming to the vet. So, with a deep sigh, I just scooped him up against his will and carried him into the clinic.  
  
Dr. Roberts was our usual vet, he'd been looking after Hendrix since I'd gotten him as a pup, and he'd helped fix (in both meanings of the word I'm afraid) and cure him every time something had been up; like the leopard-print sock incident of '09. He was also always a patient man and so didn't mind putting up with the ever-reluctant Hendrix, which I noted, would most definitely be a good thing today.  
  
So, carrying the only love in my life carefully in my arms, I strolled up to the front desk to inform the blonde behind the desk of our appointment.  
  
"Hello, er–" I read the name tag on his jacket. "–Morgan. I've booked an appointment for my dog, Hendrix, here, under the name 'Howard'? It's that time again for his check up," I explained, adjusting my hold on the squirming dog.  
  
"Ah, yes, Mr. Howard, you can go through so long, Dr. Bellamy will be with you in a sec," he said, after looking it up on the front desk computer.  
  
"'Dr. Bellamy'?" I asked, greatly taken aback. "Where's Dr. Roberts? We always use him, why can't he do the check-up?"  
  
Morgan looked up at me, furrowing his eyebrows. "Um, Dr. Roberts has had his veterinary license taken away from him and is now no longer allowed to practise as a vet."  
  
I looked back at him, my own eyebrows furrowing now too. "But, why? He always seemed a perfectly decent vet to me..."  
  
"Well, I'm not really permitted to say, but seeing as you're clearly an old regular of his, I agree that you deserve to know... Dr. Roberts got caught practising under the influence of narcotics – some of which he stole from the practise – and so was not practising safely, or legally," Morgan explained, leaving me gaping back at him, my mouth literally hanging wide open.  
  
"But, but, he was an old man! Why would he... but... well, I guess that _does_ explain why he was always so calm and patient with Hendrix..."  
  
"Perhaps," Morgan said with a shrug. "Well, Dr. Bellamy took over the practise after he... left. Bellamy's a damn good vet though – still young, but he finished top of his class at Cambridge and is really flourishing here; so I can assure you that your dog will be in the best of hands."  
  
With a curt nod I walked into the consulting room, taking in the big steel table that Hendrix would be examined on with a wary eye. The place had clearly also been redone, it now gave off a far more sterile, impersonal look. I bet whoever this 'Dr. Bellamy' character is, he's a right tosser. The room had completely lost all its charm and vague welcoming feeling, the crisp-white walls and highly polished floors, with spotless, gleaming instruments neatly set out, only helped to make my stomach knot. I could only imagine how poor Hendrix must've felt.  
  
See, I don't have a wife, or a girlfriend, or even an ex-wife and any kids; Hendrix is all I have. Well, I suppose 'husband' and 'boyfriend' would be more applicable to me, but then what does it matter? I don't have either a male or a female partner. So if something were to happen to my little guy...  
  
And I really didn't feel comfortable now at the thought of giving free rein to some kid doctor, no matter how much of a bright spark he is or where he went to school. Quite frankly I'd rather have Dr. Roberts back, drugged up and all; he'd always done good by Hendrix and I. He'd been someone familiar, someone we trusted.  
  
I went and took a seat on the new, smart, designer couch – meant for the owners – and put Hendrix on my lap while I waited. There was no way I'd subject him to standing on that horribly freezing-cold table any longer than he needed to.  
  
Dr. Bellamy. Hmm, I thought, what would he look like? Dr. Roberts had been in his 60's; a tall man with a white beard and moustache, but what would the newcomer look like? The invader, the newbie, the kid, the unwanted replacement, the–  
  
"Hello, you must be Mr. Howard, and I take it this is Hendrix? It's nice to meet you both, I'm Dr. Bellamy."  
  
–fucking goddamn, illegally gorgeous, sex god of a new vet.  
  
I just stared back at him, completely and utterly gobsmacked, as he stood awkwardly with his hand out for me to shake.  
  
He was by no means a big man, quite the contrary in fact; a little bit shorter than my average-sized self and in need of rather a few good meals, as he was definitely on the skinnier side of the scale. He had a set of the most incredibly stunning, deep-set, blue eyes though, framed by dark lashes. His features were sharp; with chiselled cheekbones, a dimpled chin and a rather... _unique_ nose, that all strangely managed to tie in perfectly, creating one sexy work of living art.  
  
Coming back to my senses though, I looked down at his slender hand, long, pale fingers stretched out to me, and shook it.  
  
"Um, yeah. Just call me Dom though, everyone does," I said, sadly having to let go of his hand, his eyes, kind and lighting up, as he smiled back.  
  
"Well then, let's have a look at Hendrix here, Dom," he said, warmth evident in those shining, deep-blue orbs. I swear I was melting on the spot. _Goddammit, pull yourself together, Howard!_  
  
«»«»  
  
For the first time ever, I hadn't even blinked an eye when I'd had to pay the typically pricey vet's fee. I'd gladly give that man anything I had. I wasn’t even ashamed to admit it.  
  
At first I thought I’d perhaps quickly get over my little crush on the dreamy new vet though – out of sight, out of mind, right? Sadly, this didn’t quite turn out to be the case, my mind still wondered about him weeks later, his gorgeous azure eyes and what I’d rather he do to _me_ on that examination table regularly starring in my dreams.  
  
So it was that when I took Hendrix for a run in the nearby park, only to pick up on the fact he’d started to run funnily, his left back leg noticeably lame, I didn’t hesitate in bundling him up in my car. Now, usually I would have taken him home and made some sort of an attempt to help him out, so as to spare him the trauma – and me the expense – of going to the vets. That was, of course, before Dr. Bellamy had come into our lives.  
  
Hendrix’s little injury felt like a blessing in disguise and I wasn’t about to not take full advantage of it; the poor guy would just have to take one for the team.  
  
So it was that I found myself sat waiting in the consultation room on the fancy couch once more, an anxious Hendrix upon my lap and my own heart racing a bit with nerves, but due to a completely different reason.  
  
“Ah, Dom, nice to see you again, pity about the circumstance though,” Dr. Bellamy then greeted, suddenly striding through the doorway, looking just as gorgeous as I remembered in his white lab coat, stethoscope hanging around his neck. Sadly I’d hopped up, Hendrix in my arms, in an embarrassingly alarmed response. “Why don’t you put Hendrix up and I’ll give him a look over.”  
  
“Um, uh, sure, sure.” I could have hit my head against a wall, since when was I so completely inept around a man I fancied? I also hadn’t been able not to pick up (and internally gush about) the fact that he remembered my first name. Hoping my blush wasn’t too obvious, I quickly followed instruction and put a very reluctant Hendrix up on the stainless steel table. When he then began to tremble a bit I couldn’t help but feel guilty. Someone would eat like a king tonight as reward though, I quickly decided.  
  
“Hey, boy, it’s okay,” Dr. Bellamy reassured Hendrix in a sweet voice, reaching out a hand to stroke him a bit. I let out a breath of relief then when Hendrix didn’t shy away from the touch but thankfully rather welcomed it. That was a good start surely? “So, you think he may have pulled something in his leg?”  
  
It took me a moment or two to realise he’d spoken to me then, my eyes admittedly having zoned off a bit on him as he’d interacted with my pup. His own, bright blue, eyes were now twinkling at me as he smiled questioningly back at me, having looked up from Hendrix when I hadn’t immediately answered.  
  
“Sorry, sorry. Um, er, yeah, I took him to the park for a run and noticed after a bit that his left back leg looked a bit lame,” I explained, hoping to whatever power may be that my blush wasn’t as noticeable as I feared it may be, my cheeks feeling hot.  
  
“Ah, okay, I best check that out then, thank you,” he grinned, making me aware of the fact that one of his front teeth was adorably skew.  
  
I’d love to say I paid good, proper attention to the whole thing, much as I always had when Dr. Roberts had taken care of Hendrix, but the truth of the matter is that I spent most of the time drooling over Dr. Bellamy who really was just the most intriguing combination of geeky cutie and gorgeous sex pot. I had it bad.  
  
When he eventually finished though, it was to tell me that, yes, Hendrix had indeed pulled something in his left hind leg, but that there wasn’t really much he could do for him. Hendrix just required a bit of rest and time to get better on his own. So, basically, I’d ended up paying for a diagnosis and treatment I could easily have done all on my own. Though we all know, that what I’d really paid for (and happily would again) was to spend some more time with and ogling the cute vet.  
  
Yup, I definitely had it bad.  
  
«»«»  
  
“You won’t believe what Dom’s been up to lately,” Tom excitedly told Chris one day, the pair having come round to watch the game.  
  
“Oh? Do tell,” Chris asked, grinning away in anticipation, because, like me, he knew exactly what the look on Tom’s face meant: he was about to take the piss at someone else’s expense; namely – on this occasion – mine.  
  
“Dom’s currently bankrupting himself with unnecessary vets fees,” he informed Chris with a smirk plastered on his face and seriously making me regret having confided in him.  
  
“Really?” Chris asked, confused, as he reached out to stuff some more popcorn in his mouth.  
  
“Yeah, apparently his new vet, Dr. Betony–”  
  
“Bellamy,” I couldn’t help correcting him.  
  
“– _Bellamy_ is, and I quote, ‘sex on legs’. Dommeh here is rather quite besotted with the man and has dragged poor old Hendrix over there at every opportunity – he’s taken him like five times this last month alone. And you must recall the poor pup’s aversion of the vets.” Both Tom and Chris had helped come lend support during the leopard-print sock incident of ’09.  
  
“Oh do I ever,” Chris mock shuddered, glancing over at Hendrix, who was currently curled up on his cushion by the window, fast asleep.  
  
“Okay, wait, you’re exaggerating a mighty lot, Tom. I have not taken him five times!” I defended myself, before having to add in a mutter of, “Yesterday was only the third...”  
  
“Dom, you took him in when you thought you’d spotted a rash on him, which turned out to be nothing, just a birthmark. You also then took him in ‘cause you were worried he may have had a dental issue, as he wasn’t eating as ‘enthusiastically as usual’, only to be told nothing was wrong with his teeth and that maybe you should try switching food brands.”  
  
“Okay, okay, I get it, I’ve got a bit a of problem.”  
  
“Why don’t you just ask the bloke out, Dom? Like a normal person,” Chris couldn’t help but laugh. “For both your wallet’s sake and poor Hendrix’s.”  
  
“You see I would, but, I don’t even know if he’s single, let alone whether or not he even swings that way. It could potentially make any future – necessary – trips to the vets incredibly awkward...” I said, sharing my concerns. Of course I’d already considered just asking him out.  
  
“Well you’ll never get anywhere if you don’t try...”  
  
“You’ve gotta risk it for the biscuit!” Tom gleefully couldn’t resist adding. I threw a cushion at him for his efforts.  
  
«»«»  
  
“Dom?”  
  
It was Saturday and I was busy doing some much-needed grocery shopping, currently browsing the veggie isle, when I heard a voice I’d least of all expect to call my name in my local Sainsbury’s.  
  
I looked up in shock and disbelief to confirm that it was indeed Dr. Bellamy who had called my name and immediately thanked my lucky stars that I’d just come from lunch at Chris’ (never go grocery shopping on an empty stomach), so was blessedly decently dressed and not in an old pair of sweats as I was guilty of shopping in on occasion. Very rarely though mind, usually only after gym...  
  
My keen eyes also then couldn’t help but take in his own outfit, and I’d be damned if he didn’t look even more bloody amazing in casual clothes. He was wearing a pair of flashy and oh so fabulously tight, bright red trousers and a simple white tee and black boots.  
  
“Er, hey, um, Dr. Bellamy.” I had to hastily pick my jaw up off the floor to greet him in return, as he was now heading over, shopping basket in hand.  
  
“Please, I’m not working, call me, Matt – everyone does,” he grinned, skew tooth on show and all, as he stuck out his hand to shake mine. I didn’t miss the way his lovely blue eyes sparkled mischievously at having mirrored my first words ever to him. Yet again, I couldn’t help but be impressed by his memory.  
  
Matt; it was odd to think I’d spent so much time obsessing over the guy, but hadn’t even known his first name until now. Huh, Matt... I liked it.  
  
“Sure thing, Matt,” I smiled back, for once not sounding completely inept around him. For once we were on neutral territory, there was no reason for me to get all nervous, he was just a man. A man I’d seemed to develop the biggest crush on. “Whoa, it’s kinda odd seeing you out and about shopping and not at your practise.”  
  
“Yes, well, believe it or not, but I’m just an ordinary bloke; I’ve gotta eat too,” he smiled, lifting his basket a bit for emphasis and drawing my attention to its contents which seemed to mainly include several bunches of bananas.  
  
“Someone’s craving some potassium,” I couldn’t help but comment and was shocked to see _I’d_ brought a rosy blush to _his_ cheeks for a change.  
  
“I like bananas. Rather a lot,” he shrugged rather bashfully and I swear my heart melted on the spot.  
  
“I really like bananas too,” I agreed with a wink, before I even realised what I was doing. Oh my God, not very subtle at all Mr. Howard.  
  
“No, not really,” he giggled, his laugh an adorably high-pitched one and I found my–  
  
Wait. No. I hadn’t. Had I?  
  
“Did I just... did I–“  
  
“Say that aloud? I’m afraid so,” he giggled some more and I felt my cheeks heat in probably one of the most powerful blushes I’d ever had.  
  
“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” I apologised, feeling completely mortified.  
  
“No, no, don’t be,” he assured me, waving his hand dismissively. “I’ve actually been wondering about you for a while now.”  
  
“Erm, you have?” I asked, rather taken aback and now a bit worried.  
  
“Well, yes, I’ve never seen one client come in with the same pet so regularly before – I haven’t exactly been around for ages, but I know that’s unusual. Especially when the pet in question is usually 100% healthy and okay,” he explained, what could only be described as a smirk beginning to curve his little lips. “I couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps there was a little something more behind it all, and now it would appear I have my answer...”  
  
Well wasn’t he just turning out to be a rather cocky little bastard? It only seemed to endear him all the more to me though. I really was a lost cause.  
  
I could only shrug sheepishly, I’d been found out.  
  
“Well, I hope I’m not stepping out of line then by stepping out of the roll as your vet and instead asking you if you’d like to go for a drink and maybe some dinner sometime with me?”  
  
At first I just gaped back at him in disbelief, before managing to pick my jaw up off the floor for the second time (and no doubt counting).  
  
“Um, yeah, yeah that’d be great,” I nodded, embarrassingly shaking my head too eagerly and grinning like a moron, I could feel my cheeks ache; but I couldn’t help myself.  
  
“Brilliant!” he giggled dorkily and suddenly I felt far less embarrassed as he beamed away like a goon too, skew gnashers on full display.  
  
So, both of us tittering like a pair of overexcited teenagers now, we exchanged numbers and decided on the coming Saturday night.  
  
«»«»  
  
Come around Saturday and I’d reverted back into a silly teenager, trying everything on in my closet at least twice and wavering between formal and casual, before finally – _finally_ – deciding on a pair of tight black jeans, my trusty silver Converse and a white long-sleeve with black stripes. In the end, my walk-in looked like a bomb had gone off, with clothing strewn everywhere. Good thing we’d planned on going out then for the date...  
  
Of course then, despite all my fussing and as is the way; I was ready rather a bit early so ended up having to sit around and wait, sitting on the couch and glaring at the clock, while my leg bounced with a combination of nerves and excitement.  
  
Hendrix found this all too amusing though and decided that now was the best time to play, barking and hopping about excitedly. Being the sucker I am, I totally forgot about my carefully picked out attire and ended up rolling around playing with him on the floor.  
  
I only realised my error when he’d finally had enough and he trotted off, leaving me with a static mess of hair and clothing all rumpled and out of place. Naturally this was when my doorbell then rang.  
  
“Shitting fuck,” I couldn’t help swearing as I quickly hopped up and desperately tried to right my clothing and smooth my hair back into place at the same time, while heading to go get the door.  
  
“Hey,” Matt greeted when I opened the door. Naturally he didn’t have a single dark hair out of place and looked as gorgeous as ever in form-fitting black trousers and a simple white shirt, which he’d rolled the sleeves up of and undid a few of the top buttons, revealing a silver chain that glinted against his pale skin. “I brought you some wine, I didn’t quite know _what_ to bring, but I’m a bit of a wine snob and thought I can’t go wrong with a good bottle of merlot. Of course if that’s not your scene, I could always quickly go get something else? Maybe some chocolates? Seriously, whatever you want. I considered flowers but– Shit, sorry, I’m rambling.”  
  
And suddenly he was very much human again and not just the sex god I had up on that pedestal, as he blushed at his rapid verbal onslaught.  
  
“Hi, and no, no, wine’s great. Thank you,” I grinned, accepting the offered bottle, before hesitating, unsure whether or not it would be considered inappropriate to give him a quick peck hello. I just really wanted a taste of those pretty little lips I’d been staring at for weeks now.  
  
So, recklessly, I decided to just go for it – gotta ‘risk it for the biscuit’, right? Tom would be proud.  
  
Of course, as things seem to tend to go, Matt had leaned in too, but to clearly give my cheek a kiss instead. What resulted was an embarrassed and flustered round of blushing and apologies from the both of us at our awkward fumble. Seriously though, since when _was_ I so damn awkward around the bloke I fancied?! Luckily, for my ego, it was turning out Matt wasn’t much better either at least.  
  
“Try that again?” he then asked with a little giggle, before I nodded and thankfully this time we both just leaned in for a proper kiss on the lips. See, we weren’t that useless after all!  
  
One shy little kiss, however, turned into another tentative one – my lips most definitely enjoying the way his felt against them and his clearly feeling similarly – which in turn turned into yet another and another. Our kisses turned all the more persistent and confident, before he just opened his mouth, leading me to do the same, and then we were suddenly snogging like the pair of overzealous teenagers we were clearly turning out to be.  
  
And I’d be damned if he wasn’t a freaking amazing kisser too, his lips and tongue felt unbelievable against my own and, losing myself in the kiss completely and in no mood to stop, I just walked backwards slowly, leading him inside, before kicking the door shut behind us.  
  
When I then sucked on his tongue, I was rewarded with the headiest of little moans, as his hands dropped from where they’d been threaded into my hair, to instead grip onto my hips and pull me closer. The rewards seemed to keep coming then as I could feel the hardness of an answering bulge in his trousers to my own.  
  
“Fuck,” I couldn’t help groaning against his lips in response.  
  
“Hmm, indeed,” he hummed, the two of us finally parting a bit to catch our breath.  
  
“I, er, should probably put this down before I accidentally drop it or something,” I said, trying to fight back a blush, before scuttling off to the kitchen to do so, my body feeling hyperaware of his eyes trailing after me.  
  
Whoa, well that had certainly escalated out of nowhere, I thought, putting down the bottle on a counter and trying to clear my head from the insane snogging that had just taken place. We may be a tad awkward around each other, but we could certainly kiss like we were made to do it. I realised then that I’d subconsciously brought my fingers up to touch my still tingling lips.  
  
Taking a deep breath then, I went back to find him in the lounge, crouched beside Hendrix and petting the little guy, the sight warming my heart. Yup, I was falling and falling fast.  
  
“Poor guy got a little nervous when he saw me; he’s a real smart cookie,” Matt told me, looking up from Hendrix to grin back at me with that crooked little smile of his. Gone. I was so done.  
  
Clearly having lost the ability to do anything but (despite my little respite in the kitchen), I strode over to him and helped him back up onto his feet, before pulling him right back into a deep kiss. My heart soared then when he readily just kissed me right back, his confidence obviously soaring too then as he dropped his hands to grope my arse. Naturally I was obliged to return the favour; and fuck, if he didn’t have the most squeezable little rump ever.  
  
My hands having trapped themselves in his snug back pockets, our kissing reaching bruising ferocity status, I then felt his own hands beginning to crawl up under my top, pushing it up out of their way. I didn’t even think, before I just quickly freed my hands and then myself of it. I then found my lips tingling once more with loss of sensation, as that skillful mouth of his latched itself onto the juncture of my shoulder and neck, while his thumbs came up to massage against my hardened, super sensitive nipples.  
  
_So much for drinks and dinner eh?_ I thought, before I just picked him up, his legs immediately wrapping themselves around me as his arms did the same and he just giggled, as I carried him off to my room and kicked shut the door behind us – Hendrix, the poor pooch, had already seen too much.  
  
He began to tackle the buttons of his shirt the second I’d dumped him onto my bed. I was only too pleased to hop on right after him and help assist him in the task, and if the last few buttons had popped right off in the process, he certainly didn’t seem to mind and soon I found my eyes greedily taking in his beautifully bare torso, both of us then scrabbling to rid ourselves of our footwear.  
  
The sound of his belt and then trousers being undone, had me hastily wriggling out of my own, my boxers even unintentionally being pulled right off in the process, before he just grabbed hold of me and pulled me down on top of him so he could claim my mouth once more. His hands then scrabbled beneath me, before he pulled out of this kiss to focus more on his struggle with his own boxers, his trousers also still bunched about his thighs.  
  
“Here,” I giggled, moving down his body, sure to allow my mouth to make contact with every inch of silky smooth skin I passed, from his hairless chest to the cute little trail of dark hair that led from his bellybutton down to under his boxers, which I was only too happy to strip him of.  
  
Having successfully freed him of the last of his clothing, I found myself gifted with the ability to gaze over the full expanse of his bare, alabaster skin, my eyes unable to not head right for the predictable sight of his cock, which was anything but disappointing. Well, you know what they say about a man with big feet, Matt certainly lived up to the saying that was for sure, his erection standing up eagerly, begging for attention.  
  
Miraculously managing to restrain myself, I moved to stretch out for my bedside table so that I could retrieve a condom and some lube. I’d be lying then if I said I didn’t squeak when Matt suddenly slapped my arse, prompting me to look back over my shoulder at him.  
  
“Sorry, you’ve just got a really great arse,” he admitted sheepishly, cheeks flushing, in his position now reclined against my pillows.  
  
“Why thank you,” I laughed then and moved to straddle his thighs, condom and lube in my hands. “ _Sooo_ ,” I then said, the sudden pause after all that crazy bringing me back to the matter at hand: we’d never had sex before and I hadn’t a clue how he liked to do it. “How exactly do you wanna do this?”  
  
“I’d love it if you rode me?” he suggested, biting his lip bashfully, also clearly coming to the same realisation. The stupid grin that took over my face was all the answer he needed, as he seemed to immediately relax.  
  
I wasted no time handing him the lube then when he reached out for it and helped put the condom on him, while trying to calm the farm and not moan too obscenely when he began to stretch and open me up with those clever fingers of his.  
  
“Oh fuck, you’re good at this,” I couldn’t help but groan, bent over him and panting.  
  
“Well it’s easy, your arse really is fucking gorgeous,” he grinned, stretching to kiss me again.  
  
When I felt good to go, I told him so and pushed him back down against the pillows, our eyes locked, blue on grey, as I then moved into position, holding his dick in place for me. His own hands were quick to help support and hold my waist, as I then, ever so slowly lowered myself down on him.  
  
“Oh, God, _yeah_ ,” he groaned as the head of his cock finally pushed through and I was able to sink down until I had him to the hilt, my arse flush to his pelvis. I could only groan unintelligibly, my jaw hanging open wantonly. To say he felt incredibly amazing would be an understatement.  
  
I bent down to latch onto his mouth with my own for more passionately bruising kisses, hands burying themselves in his thick, silky hair and moaning into his mouth when he wrapped his hand around my dick and began to wank me off along with our enthusiastically moving hips.  
  
Much like the rest of the evening, our coupling too turned into a frantic affair, our bodies just fitting so perfectly together and spurring us on all the more. So it shouldn’t have taken me by surprise that when I delivered a particular twist of my hips on a downward movement it came to just as sudden an ending, as he hit his climax with a cry and set off my own orgasm oh so perfectly and leaving us in a panting messy heap, my cum having painted his torso and our skin slick with perspiration.  
  
“Shit, s-sorry, just kinda lost it there; didn’t mean to come so quick,” I heard him pantingly apologise a little while later, one of his arms moving to wrap around me in a loose embrace, as he buried his face in my hair. I’d collapsed on top of him when my eyes had rolled back in climax, so I now had my own face buried in the crook of his neck, as I tried to recover some.  
  
“It’s’all good, I came right after you,” I chuckled, kissing the side of his neck and just breathing him in. Damn, he smelt bloody amazing.  
  
“Sorry about the whole drinks and dinner thing, that was honestly the plan – I don’t usually end up just, well, you know; my intentions were pure,” he coughed awkwardly, his hand brushing down my bare back. “I don’t want you thinking this is all I really wanted from you.”  
  
“I don’t usually just do this either,” I felt the need to also make clear. “And that’s good to hear, though this was pretty good. How’s about we just turn drinks and dinner into breakfast instead? My treat.” I was nervous about my offer, hoping that he would understand my meaning about it and be just as keen as I was. I wasn’t ready just yet to pry myself from the gorgeous warmth and scent of him that currently surrounded me.  
  
“Hmm,” he hummed, sitting up a bit and so parting us some so that he could properly look at me. “That sounds like a pretty good plan to me.” To which I just sat up and pulled him into a deep kiss, partly to also distract him because I’d noticed the way his eyes had widened when he’d spotted the mess of clothing spilling from my walk in.  
  
I sadly had to get up anyway then when Hendrix could be heard whining and scratching against my bedroom door. I pouted apologetically to Matt, as I pulled back on my boxers, but he just laughed and got up himself in order to dispose of the condom and put on his own boxers.  
  
“You’re a menace you know,” I grumbled at the little dog when he came barreling in and shot right onto the bed and over to Matt when he sat back down. I just wanted to go back to snuggling up to him, but clearly Hendrix had similar plans and had the vet right under his paw.  
  
“Hey there, Hendrix, aren’t you a sweetie?” Matt asked, cuddling him in his arms and giggling away as my traitorous dog happily licked away at his vet’s chin. Well someone had certainly changed his tune about vets; all of this was no doubt his revenge.  
  
“Hey, boy, he’s mine,” I couldn’t help grumble, the both of them looked back at me, Matt with an eyebrow raised questioningly, clearly wondering if I’d addressed him.  
  
“You, Matt, I’m talking to the dog,” I shook my head with a chuckle and moved to go take Hendrix from him; he was being naughty, he knew he wasn’t supposed to be on the bed. “Of course that is if you want to be.”  
  
“Well, that all depends on how good the breakfast is, doesn’t it?” he replied cheekily, while I deposited a rather disgruntled looking Hendrix on the floor to go get in his own bed. “Though, judging by all your other skills, I think you’re pretty much stuck with me either way. Hey, at least this way, should your accident prone pooch need a vet, I’ll be around.”  
  
“I’m beginning to wonder if you’re staying for me or the dog,” I laughed, moving to straddle his lap.  
  
“Hmm, I guess I’ll just have to show you by means of an answer,” he chuckled too, before pulling me into a sweet little kiss, both our lips too kiss-swollen and tender by now for much else, that made my heart flutter.  
  
“Well, if you keep this up, I may just make banana pancakes.”  
  
“Dom, where have you been all my life?” he laughed, rolling us over onto our sides.  
  
“Learning your weaknesses,” I winked, before snuggling into his embrace and feeling happier than I could ever remember feeling. Who knew a change of vet at the local practise would turn out quite like this? I certainly planned on enjoying my biscuit now that I’d got it, that was for certain; Tom eat your heart out.


End file.
